1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective garment for use in the game of paintball offering protection for the wearer as well as camouflage, to be used by both children and adults.
Paintball was invented and first played in the early 1980""s. It is a game of tag where a player shot or xe2x80x9ctaggedxe2x80x9d with a paintball marker is eliminated. It can be played between two players or up to a team of numerous players. It has grown as a sport and now enjoys international appeal for millions of children and adults.
It is characterized as an extreme sport, since it includes expulsion of a paintball marker (which is a thin skinned capsule filled with colored liquid) from a special airgun. The speed of a paintball marker shot at a player can reach speeds of up to 300 feet per second. Therefore, a protective garment with different shaped and sized padding sewn into the garment to protect the player from the high speed impact of the paintball marker is needed to ensure the safety of the player. A protective helmet and goggle system to protect the head and eyes are also worn by the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices disclose various garments for use in hunting, and high impact sports. None of the prior art devices are designed specifically for the game of paintball and none have unique features adapted for use in the game of paintball. Also, the garments or uniforms that are presently marketed for paintball play do not have the specific safety features, such as different shaped and sized padding sewn into the garment and accessory holders, that are features of the present invention.
There are several patents which disclose various garments for use during physical activities, such as hunting, baseball, and soccer, among others.
Gillen et. al., U.S. Pat. No.: 6,446,273 B1, dated Sep. 10, 2002, is a protective body vest for protecting against impact upon the torso of an athlete during sporting activities. The protective padding of Gillen, et. al, also provides for removal and insertion of the protective padding based on the user""s needs.
The present invention differs from Gillen, et. al., since it protects the user""s entire body (except head), and the padding is sewn into the device, in order to be sturdily constructed and not to tear away easily when the user is playing the game of paintball.
Boggs, U.S. Pat. No.: 6,243,883, dated Jun. 12, 2001, is a protective device adapted particularly for use by a soccer player that includes a front and rear panel connected to each other by elastic straps.
The instant invention differs from Boggs, since the instant invention""s straps adjust the fit of protective padding sewn into the device. The protective padding is not held onto the device by the straps. Boggs would not be suitable for use in playing the game of paintball, since the physical activity of paintball is much more strenuous that that of soccer and its panels would be ripped away from the elastic straps during paintball play.
Wagner, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,966,739 dated Oct. 19, 1999, is for pants used in the game of hockey, specifically for the goalie player. The specific structure of the pants of Wagner""s invention are geared to allow for use when the goalie""s knees are on the ice, such as retractable pads.
The present invention differs from Wagner, in that it is a garment that has protective padding sewn into it that protects the user""s entire body (except head) during the game of paintball. None of the padding of the instant device retracts like Wagner""s garment, since that would not be safe for use in paintball.
Bush, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,836 dated Oct. 7, 1997, is a modular compartmentalized vest for outdoor apparel to be used for hunting, which allows for easy access to storage on panels of the vest, with elastic straps sewn into panels which act as holders of ammunition and hunting calls, among other devices used in hunting.
The present invention differs from Bush, in that Bush does not function as a protective device. The present invention has different sized and shaped padding sewn into it to protect the user from impact of the paintball markers and collision with other players and obstacles during play.
Additionally, the accessory holders of the present invention are specifically shaped and placed on the garment to accommodate the unique accessories used in playing paintball, such as squeegee and paintball marker canisters. None of the prior art inventions have these specific accessory holders.
In view of the above, there is a need for a protective garment, consisting of one piece that protects the entire body with padding (except for the head which is protected by a helmet and goggles system) and which has built in accessory holders specifically adapted for the accessories used in paintball.
Accordingly, besides the distinctions from the prior art stated above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
To provide for a device wherein the player is protected by different sized and shaped padding sewn into the garment at locations where the probability of impact during the game of paintball is likely;
To provide for a device wherein a mesh material covers the underarm and chest areas for ventilation during play so as to avoid overheating of the player;
To provide for a device wherein accessories are sewn into the garment to safely hold the paintball marker canisters and squeegee game accessories to facilitate play and minimize accidental injuries during play;
To provide for a device wherein the player can wear one integral suit for easy suiting up and removal of the garment;
To provide for a device wherein a safe and comfortable collar fit can be easily adjusted by tabs made out of velcro, wherein if the collar is caught on branches or other objects, the tabs release so as not to catch the player and cause injury.
To provide for a device wherein a safe and comfortable fit on the sleeves and pant legs can be easily adjusted by straps with safety closures made out of plastic and/or velcro to ensure that there is no slack in the upper and lower torso of the garment that may catch onto branches or other obstacles and cause injury;
To provide for a device wherein the garment is made of material that is water resistant and easily cleaned;
To provide for a device wherein the garment is made of material with a camouflage pattern or dark color in order for the player to blend into the background to hide from other players; and
To provide for a device preferably made of durable cloth, so as not to be easily torn.